narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunyaamatoashuradou
} | }} ---- Overview The Four Paths of Truth is a series of techniques that were developed and used by Tsunami, the "Smiling Buddha", they are revolved around the human emotion, they develop, grow, and evolve with the user's emotion. The techniques continue developing with the user, it takes different shapes, forms, and constantly progresses with the user's emotion. By spreading their unnatural chakra, the wielders can both create life and cause great calamity. Using these techniques said to be founded by the Buddha, these techniques are highly regarded as benevolent, something with only pure intent. However it also takes on the corrupt ideals said to be shunned in , as it takes on both the evil and good in the world. This also made Buddhist Monks consider them traitors and corrupt. Tsunami believed in both Buddhism and equally whilst creating these techniques he came to the conclusion that with every good there must be a evil, for every birth one must die. This eventually lead to these techniques being branded as to the church. Eventually they began shunning Tsunami, they no longer supported him, infact they showed their discontent. After being betrayed by the monks, Tsunami fell into a never ending pool of darkness, causing the techniques to revolve around the darker aspects with few revolving around the good of life. As he continued causing terror, he began learning more about the world, the ways of the human, the grief they have brought to the planet. The sins they committed against their beloved planet. During this time, his chakra evolved once again taking on both the suffering, hatred of nature, trying to quell it. He became loving, more caring, and a lot more caring to nature. He began repenting for his sins, growing more and more attached to the earth. Whilst repenting, he eventually reached , his wisdom surpassed all other human in his era, not long after he attained the title of "Buddha". One praised by the monks, said to be the second coming of the Buddha. After being worshiped as a god, Tsunami began writing down the effects of these techniques, namely what happens to those who fall deep into depravity. Upon his death, his techniques remained hidden, lost to mankind. Until, at a young age "Yomi" and his special chakra, revived these techniques back in the current age of ... Deprived State Those who have fallen deep into depravity appearance "evolves" after consuming multiple souls and eating flesh. Their face is said to look akin to that of a , their facial features completely change, normally their hair turns silver or black, signifying they have been drained of all emotion/every emotion except their hatred has been erased. It is said that this form constantly absorbs the negative chakra in the world, greatly boosting one's abilities. When Tsunami reached this form, he stated that he had absolutely no sense of doing anything deemed good, instead he became one clouded by the thought of destroying and bringing an end to life. It is said this form is immune to any genjutsu, even those of the highest caliber, more than likely due to their brain being dead-focused on destroying things. The zombified state can easily be beaten by a group of highly skilled ninja working together as a group. This was shown when Tatsumi was saved by his children, but not without the cost of one. It was highly feared, it was like doomsday to those who managed to witness it. Those who have fallen deep cannot fully retain their human body as shown by Tatsumi, he retained the horns of a beast. This form has since then highly been feared, many who know the secret of Yomi tries to ensure he wouldn't fall into depravity.... Technique Branches Firstly, the wielders of these techniques must have an unnatural chakra, rumored to be capable of creating life. Their unnatural chakra can cause great loss, often considered to be a curse by others. The techniques evolve and grow stronger revolving around the user's emotional state. Rendering them useless in the hands of "spiritless". Materializing their unnatural chakra with regular jutsu can form something new, bound with different laws and functionality than those utilized by other humans. Using this, Tatsumi was able to create the Four Paths, these Four Paths would later become the name of the techniques, but was by no means the only abilities it granted. Those who have mastered these paths learn the truth about the world. A untold truth, one more sinister and corrupt truth that many would kill to learn. Those who have reached this state of enlightenment gain knowledge they never knew, this state of enlightenment is not as pure as the true Buddha's form of enlightenment, it only give minor details, about certain things, often times useless but they can prove to be extremely helpful in espionage, assassination, and gathering knowledge. These techniques, despite being unique to the user's chakra cannot be recreated by another even when obtaining a user's chakra. Those who have lived to tell the tale state that fighting against the Four Paths can be both beautiful and terrifying. Path of Suffering The Suffering Path is the first branch of techniques to manifest. It is first awakened when one with the "unique chakra" undergoes immense suffering. Depending on the trauma induced, it can affect the combative capabilities of the techniques. The Suffering Path grants the user capabilities said to rival the or in some degree surpass it. Quite similarly to the Kurama's Kekkei Genkai, those who have mastered this path are able to trick the brain into thinking everything that happens within the genjutsu is true. However, it also takes a much darker effect. The user can seemingly be trapped in the realm before regaining enough chakra to go in between both universes. Many have fallen prey to this technique, they continue living life in the false realm, whereas in reality they are in a seemingly never-ending coma. The user themselves suffer trauma when going inbetween these realms. It is stated these realms manifest deep within one's heart, and it manifests the victim's true fear. This technique, even if it does minor damage physically, can leave the most brave ninja mentally unstable, it is said to be comparable to the likes of , a genjutsu feared due to it's prowess, it is inferred by some that the Suffering Path might have equal to or greater than genjutsu prowess. The Suffering Path also grants the users a fascinating technique, one that allows the user to peer into the memories of others. This technique was proven to be extremely useful in espionage and gathering information. Many of the techniques granted by the Suffering Path as aforementioned can backfire on the user. Often times, one can be held in their own consciousness, of course they could reverse the technique, however even one minute in the realm can cause great mental damage. In Yomi's case, when he first awakened the Suffering Path he sent himself and 7 other ninja into this realm, the things he saw in the realm left a emotional scar on him for a few months. The Suffering Path is one that does not rely on any emotions, it is one found in all humans. It is the repercussion given after a tragedy, it haunts not only the enemy but often leaves even the user praying for death, a twisted fate... Yomi, despite fearing this technique at first, grew accustomed to it. His prowess over the Suffering Path far surpassed even that of Tatsumi, Yomi using his great expertise was able to enhance these techniques; threading over the rules of illusion. Time itself is an illusion when it came to Yomi, who seemed to be stuck in the form of a teenage boy. The powers of the Suffering Path despite not being able to literally create and manifest real items, it can do nearly the same thing, however it can only truly manifest physically in the "World of the Suffering". A place where all suffering souls go, never reaching peace, stuck inbetween death and what lies beyond. Path of Hatred The Hatred Path the most sinister and corrupt of the Four Paths. It is the literal manifestation of the user's hatred. The techniques based around it are usually curse related. These curses possess great power, capable of "shutting someone down", they do that by using the poisonous aspect of the curse and can shut down someone's bodily functions one by one, it is extremely effective against body enhancing Kekkei Genkai. These curses are considered to be terrifying. Those who have awakened the hatred path notice a darker more sinister chakra within them, it is said that the chakra of one who just awakened this path has more corrupt chakra than that of the Nine-Tails, their poisonous chakra often leads to life around them becoming weaker and weaker, very slowly but surely. The Hatred Path's power grows stronger and more menacing as the hatred of the user increases. Once completely fallen into depravity, the users of this technique becoming something feared by mankind, something akin to the devil himself. ]] Those who fall deep into depravity have little chance of re-awakening, their appearance completely shifting and becoming akin to that of a Yokai. It is said, the powers of the "Hatred" and "Suffering" paths increase exponentially whilst in this state, their mind becomes nothing more than that of a destruction seeking monster unable to think. Their curse's capabilities increase tenfold, they are granted regenerative capabilities never seen before, only able to truly die with their head cut completely off, even stabbing them in their "heart" only paralyzes them at best. Whilst in this form, Tatsumi took on the onslaught of a thousand samurai seeking his death it is said even with countless swords embedded in his skin he continued to walk, as the swords pierced his skin it regenerated. Those who wield this state their mind is a blur, unable to comprehend what is happening, only able to see the onslaught they are causing. It is referred to as the "Jitsuryoku" as it breaks the limits of the user, but at a great risk. The risk of never being able to continue living life as a human.... Path of Truth The Truth Path, the path most famous of the Four Paths. It is the path where one's chakra starts to take in the good of nature, during this state their Hatred and Love is close in equality and as such, they feel the evil and the serenity in nature. The chakra whilst using this path, greatly enhances one's ninjutsu exponentially due to their immense connection to nature whilst in this form. Their enhanced chakra can extensively also increase the capabilities of their physical body. The effects compared to regular chakra is extremely large, often times their ability can be mistaken as Kekkei Genkai to many, and in some cases they are not wrong, the enhancement grants abilities capable of rivalling Kekkei Genkai, a fearsome ability, considered to be one of the strongest granted by all the four paths, their unique chakra in this form is capable of healing almost any sickness inflicted naturally, however it does not heal chakra influenced sicknesses, Yomi with his mastery of these techniques became a Med-Nin renowned around the world, his healing capabilities said to be a match for the most elite healers such as and . The Truth Path whilst literally being based around the chakra changing, it is not completely unified in this form. Instead of their "Corrupt" chakra fusing with their "Good" chakra, the two are like opposites, not truly unified but doing work one and another, often times not messing eachother up. This leads to the chakra of the user growing constantly out of control. This lead to their ninjutsu being akin to a raging storm... extremely powerful but nigh impossible to truly control. Two of these nature transformations completely change when given amplified with the special chakra, Water and Fire the two most powerful elemental natures, and polar opposites of one another. Water Release, something naturally calm serene and normally takes the shape of a magnificent blue. It is a mystery that engulfs a large amount of the planet, something said to be incapable to take on the rash and fiery personality. When enhanced by special chakra, the water release's common nature completely shifted, it took on the rash and violent nature of Fire Release. Whilst being used by those who have obtained this path, water is no longer bound by the laws of nature. Those who have mastered this form of water release, can regulate the temperature of the water, making something similar to that of and , despite being weaker than them in their specialty, the overall ability to manipulate both forms can lead to them creating varying jutsu. The color of their ice deviates from the regular due to it being crafted from pure water, this makes it easier to melt than the form gifted to the , it still has great defense against fire release, and can only melt after hours and hours in the glaring heat of the sun. Fire based Kekkei Genkai, such as has also shown to quickly melt away the ice. The Boil Release granted by this, is quite different to the one utilized by and , with water taking the lead during the collaboration, it has more of a scald effect, extremely hot water capable of burning through the toughest of iron. Fire Release, the complete opposite of Water Release, it causes great suffering, inflicts pain, and is normally associated with the evil in the world. When powered by the unnatural chakra, it becomes elegant, smooth and without ridged movement, said to be like a highly choreographed dance. The flames of those who have attained complete mastery gains a unique tint, a violent tint, unlike most other flames, these flames being powered by Yin-Yang have a different functionality of burning. Instead of being an uncontrolled overwhelming flame, it is a flame that is one with nature, often giving it the effects of . These flames pride themselves in the essence of being truly never-ending, those caught by these flames can either try to transfer the flame to a conductor, or be burned to a crisp, the only known way of truly putting out these flames are using those who have mastered Ice Release, freezing the flames can eventually lead to them dying out, however even then it can be deadly to those who come close to it. Many who have seen this claimed it was like seeing a captivating illusion, it holds enough beauty that people smile when they are being burned alive. Not many who have seen this lived to tell the tale... Path of Reconciliation The Reconciliation Path, the strongest and most elegant of the Four Paths. During this state their chakra enters perfect equilibrium, during this state they can out of seemingly nothing, those who have reached this form often becomes compared to the Sage of Six Paths due to that ability. Those who create life, also must end life as stated by the creed, their hatred path also reaches a state of mastery. This state was shown to purify the body, hence weakining the corruption of Jitsuryoku, despite this their curses grow in strength, it is unknown why exactly, but Yomi came to the conclusion that the life chakra was aiding the dark chakra on the user's request. The Reconciliation Path due to using a immense amount of Yang energy, is able o heal the most severe injuries, the only thing they seemingly couldn't heal was completely destroyed organs. Their chakra blends immensely with nature in this state, granting them . Despite their abilities they have been shown to have immense limits when it came to doing so, many state it to be the water-downed version of Hashirama's Mokuton, but it has a completely different use, instead of using it for defensive and offensive purposes, their wood's main functionality was to give the user to fight on, it could also be used for offensive and defensive purposes but not nearly to the extent of the Mokuton. Due to being manifested by Yin-Yang energy, the trees naturally have a consciousness. Often their primary focus is to protect their user. When being used in the form of a weapon, the wood is constantly absorbing , often strengthening the blade's cutting capabilities. Due to it still having the physical make-up of wood, it cannot conduct any elemental nature transformations without being severely damaged. The wood itself, despite wanting to protect their user also has other goals and achievements for themselves, Yomi views his trusted partner Gin, a wooden human created by Yomi, as his family and they often fight alongside each other. Due to it having it's own consciousness like humans, the wood can be seen backstabbing the wielder. The behavior of the wood often depends on it's environment upon creation. These wooden constructs became the personal minions of Tatsumi after his ascension to "Buddha", and one of these minions tried to kill Tatsumi, using this can often times be risky and cause great disaster. Those who use these constructs often times make sure they treat the constructs with love and care. Drawbacks/Limitations On the thinking board..... Techniques Quotes Trivia *The main influence of this is the Four Noble Truths in Buddhist mythology. *The Four Paths of Truth involves multiple religious beliefs, including but not limited to, , , and . *The Four Paths cannot be passed on through blood, it is not a trait able to be passed down into children, infact it is impossible for those who wield this to give birth with humans due to having a completely different anatomical make-up. This is the main reason it is considered a branch of techniques rather than bloodline, the only common trait is their unique chakra. Category:RedFanon Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Taijutsu Category:Genjutsu Category:Yin Release Category:Yang Release Category:Yin-Yang Release